


Praise From the Creator

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Frankenstein's Monster - Freeform, Inspired by Frankenstein, M/M, Praise Kink, a different version of hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo makes himself a version of Hiccup since he can’t get his hands on the real one. (Credit for the idea goes to drakaina-amore64)
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Praise From the Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frankenstein's Monster + praise

Viggo looked over his creation with a smug smile. He stood naked before him, unaware that nakedness wasn’t the norm, unashamed by it. He was a miracle of magic and science. Viggo had worked tirelessly on him for weeks, and now, here he stood before him. 

“I’m going to call you Hiccup,” Viggo said, coming to stop in front of him. Yes, he was beautiful, just like the real Hiccup. Without his scars and not missing his left leg though. He was a version of Hiccup with no imperfections. 

“Hiccup?” his creation asked. He even had his voice too.  _ That  _ had been a feat of some magic.

“Yes,” Viggo said. “That’s your name.”

“Name,” he repeated. Viggo didn’t know if he would have Hiccup’s smarts, how his brain would work, but that was okay. That’s not what this Hiccup was for. He began taking off his belt. 

Viggo didn’t explain what he was going to be doing. This Hiccup would learn soon enough what he was for, would know his place. He would have no qualms about sex, because, well, he didn’t know what sex was. All he would know was pleasure, and that pleasure was good. 

Once he himself was naked, Viggo took Hiccup by the hair, pulled him close, eliciting a grunt. He kissed him, and of course Hiccup didn’t kiss back, but that was alright. For a long time Viggo had been wanting to feel these lips against his own, and it most likely wasn’t the same as the other, real Hiccup, but now he was. It was close enough.

Viggo took Hiccup’s hand in his, loving the shape and feel of it. Then he led him over to his bed, had him settle down on his back. Viggo climbed on top of him.

“Good boy,” he praised in a husky voice, and Hiccup made a sound of pleasure at that. So this being knew what it meant to be good, and was taking joy in that. Viggo could work with that. 

Viggo began kissing over Hiccup’s body, reveling in his smooth skin. “Put your arms around me,” he ordered, and the being seemed to understand what that meant. He had an innate understanding of language, it would seem. He put his arms around Viggo, and Viggo loved that. It was like Hiccup holding him. 

Hiccup whined as he lapped at a nipple. It hardened under Viggo’s tongue, and Viggo hummed happily. He liked the sound of Hiccup’s voice. It seemed he was going to get exactly what he wanted. 

Viggo took Hiccup’s cock into his hand. Of course, he didn’t know what the real Hiccup’s cock looked like, but he had tried his best. The one he had fashioned for him was long and beautiful, and it hardened in his hand as he stroked it. Hiccup moaned, arched his hips into his hand.

“Yes, that’s it,” Viggo praised. “You like that, don’t you?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“Excellent.”

Viggo reached for the oil he kept on the nightstand. He uncorked it, put some on his fingers. Hiccup just watched curiously, but didn’t ask what he was doing.

“Now be good and spread your legs for me,” Viggo ordered. And, Hiccup did it. It made Viggo so happy to see this, to see someone that looked and sounded like Hiccup doing this for him. 

“You’re going to feel so good from this, my boy,” Viggo told him. He pressed his fingers against his rim, and Hiccup gasped, but didn’t tense, not like the real Hiccup would have. All these sensations were new to him, and he had no context for them, no former relationship that would hinder their coupling. 

Viggo was slow with him, not wanting to hurt him. His body should function like that of a normal human. He’d designed him that way. And normal humans could hurt. Of course, he would play with that with this Hiccup, but not now. Currently, all he wanted him to feel was pleasure. 

Hiccup moaned as Viggo dipped one finger into him. He slowly went down to the last joint. He spread his legs wider for him, clearly liking what was being done to him. 

“Yes, good boy.”

His creation moaned at the praise. Viggo liked that. He liked praising his sexual partners, and his creation seemed to enjoy praise. Maybe it was because Viggo had spoken to him while working on him. Maybe it was because he knew his voice and took pleasure in it. He knew him as his creator, his master. 

A second finger was added, and Hiccup hissed a little, but didn’t draw back, didn’t move in anyway that indicated that he wanted this to stop. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he did understand the sensations, and mostly, they were good. Viggo wanted them to be good. 

Viggo searched for his prostate. He found it almost instantly, knowing where it was because  _ he’d  _ been the one to put it there. He wanted his creation to feel otherworldly pleasure, and so he would.

Hiccup clutched at Viggo’s shoulders, dug his nails in, releasing a cry. He tilted his head back, baring his beautiful throat, and Viggo went in for it like a starved man would food. Hiccup made a lovely mewling sound, clutched at him harder, pushed his hips upwards. 

“G-good,” he panted. He may have had an innate understanding of language, but he was still clearly learning how to use it himself. But that he could say this one word urged Viggo on. 

It wasn’t long before Viggo couldn’t take it anymore. He was hard and heavy between his legs, wanting for Hiccup. He pulled his fingers from him, eliciting a needy whine. He was quick and efficient about oiling up his cock. Then he was lining it up with Hiccup’s hole, head pushing at the rim. 

“ _ Oh… _ ” Hiccup moaned as Viggo pushed into him. He made no indication that it hurt, just moved his hips into Viggo’s motion. That was good. Viggo was large, and some people couldn’t take him. This Hiccup, however, had been designed to take him. 

“Is that good?” Viggo breathed as he sank into him down to his balls. It was good for him, for sure. Oh, he felt like velvet, felt like a real human body. 

Hiccup nodded, bit his lip. The look was so attractive, spurred on Viggo’s first thrusts in and out of him. Hiccup gasped, arched into him.

“You’re being such a good boy right now,” Viggo told him. “Such a very good boy.”

Hiccup groaned, twisted his head to the side, and Viggo kissed hungrily at his jaw. Oh, this felt excellent. He put his large hands under his ass to lift him closer to his cock, to press them together. Viggo wanted to be deeper, closer,  _ closer _ . This was the best he was going to get. He was inside a version of Hiccup, a version of Hiccup built just for him. It would never be as good as the real Hiccup, but gods if it wasn’t close. 

“This is what you’re meant for,” Viggo told him, voice harsh with pleasure. “To be taken by me, filled by me. Your body is  _ mine _ .”

“Good,” this Hiccup said again. He was breathing hard, moaning and crying out his pleasure at Viggo taking him, and Viggo revered in it. He sounded just like the real Hiccup would have had he been able to get him into this position, taking his cock like a whore. 

Viggo’s thrusts turned harder, faster, more desperate. Hiccup’s moans turned into cries. His nails gouged at his back. Viggo loved it, loved all of it. 

He came inside his creation with a grunt and a groan, and Hiccup shuddered at the sensation. Viggo remained inside of him for a few moments after, drinking up their connection, the feeling of his seed hot inside his body. 

Then he pulled away, saw that Hiccup was still hard. Breathing hard from their coupling, he took him into his hand, and Hiccup writhed underneath him.

“Are you going to cum into my hand like a good boy?” Viggo asked.

His creation said nothing. He probably didn’t know what the words meant. He’d never experienced an orgasm before, didn’t know what cum was. That was alright. He was about to learn. 

Viggo alternated between stroking Hiccup hard and fast, and slowly, gently. He wanted his creation to feel the utmost pleasure from this.

“That’s it,” Viggo coaxed gently, feeling Hiccup throb in his hand. He was probably close. 

And yes, he was, because in the next instant, Hiccup was shouting, and cum spurted from his slit, coating Viggo’s hand and Hiccup’s stomach. Viggo didn’t mind the mess. He’d make his creation lick it up.

“ _ Oh _ , there’s a good boy,” Viggo praised. “There’s a very good boy.”

Hiccup’s eyes rolled back at the praise as Viggo stroked him through his orgasm. He was tempted to go past that, to hurt him, but that would be for another time. For now, he would just feel pleasure. 

When it was over, Viggo admired Hiccup’s heaving chest and stomach, the sweat glistening on his skin. He’d done a grand job in creating this being. He worked just like a human, just like a certain human that Viggo couldn’t get his hands on.

“Cum,” Viggo said, putting his hand to Hiccup’s mouth.

“Cum?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes, that’s what this is,” Viggo instructed. “And you’re going to lick it off me.”

With no questions, his creation began doing just as he said. He made no comment about the taste or the consistency, just did as he was told, like he was supposed to.

“Good boy,” Viggo told him, ruffling his perfect hair with his other hand. 

“More?” Hiccup asked, looking at him innocently, as if he hadn’t just licked his own seed off of Viggo’s hand, as if he hadn’t just been fucked.

“More is alright with me,” Viggo told him. And he dug his fingers down into Hiccup’s hole, making him cry out and squirm. 


End file.
